This invention relates to an improved push-type wire terminating apparatus by which wire connections can be conveniently made through mechanical pressing actions.
Although wire terminating apparatus has been widely used, the present variety of known wire terminating apparatus seldom satisfies the requirements of safe and convenient use. In order to improve the prior art in this respect, the applicant has made great efforts to develop a push-type wire terminating apparatus. Example of prior push-type wire terminating apparatus is as shown in FIG. 1 (A, B, C, D) which was patented on Aug. 9, 1983 under U.S. Pat. No. 4,397,518. The product of this patent has earned a popular esteem since it became available in the market.
In the above-mentioned prior art, the structure generally includes an outer casing A with a hollow section, a movable body C with two wire passages C1 loosely disposed in the hollow section of the outer casing A through a spring B, and a pair of conductors D each with a wire guide hole in the upper portion separately fixed in the outer casing A as shown in FIG. 1(A). When the movable body C is pressed down, as shown in FIG. 1(B), the wire passages C1 of the movable body C will be aligned with the wire through holes D1 of the conductors D so as to allow the electrical wires to pass through and effect a connection. When the pressure applied on the movable body C is released, an elastic force from the spring B will push the movable body C upward, and the electrical wires will be secured in the wire guide hole D1 of the conductors D as shown in FIG. 1(C). Therefore, this simplified safe and convenient push-type wire terminating apparatus has earned a good reputation and is widely demanded in the market. However, as there are a great variety of specifications for current electrical cores covering many uses, further improvement of the push-type wire terminating apparatus has to be made accordingly. The fact is that, if the wire strands of the electrical cord is small, they can be easily inserted into the wire passages C1 and passed through the wire guide holes D1. Whereas, if the electrical cord and the wire strands thereof are large, the insertion and passing of the electrical cord and wire strands through both the wire passages C1 and the wire guide holes D1 will be difficult, thus, resulting in possible loose connections and poor contacts. In this case, both the wire passages C1 and the wire through holes D1 have to be enlarged as shown in FIG. 1(D). However, since the vertical distance L defined by two wire-press points in the movable body C is limited, the wire passages C1 and wire guide holes D1 cannot be enlarged enough to satisfy the requirements of large electrical cords. The preferable way to solve this problem is to have both wire-press points located at the same level so that the vertical distance L equals zero (L=0). However, a greater vertical distance L will enable better wire insertion. As a result, a technical breakthrough for overcoming the above contradiction has to be realized.